


Housebroken

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Higher Learning [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe: High School, Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in an AU, some things don't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housebroken

A dog lived in Martin's garage. It wasn't his, though he fed it and put down an old blanket for it. Nino's fondness for strays was infamous after he got himself banned from the school bus, but he couldn't bring them home. His grandfather didn't need more targets.

Most of Nino's strays were bats and snakes and the like. Martin made him release them, then Martin's mom checked him for bites. When he brought over the puppy, though, Mrs. Boswell just sighed and said, "It stays in the garage."

Martin didn't object. He didn't object when Nino started staying either.


End file.
